1. Technical Field
This invention relates to masonry mounted mail boxes and specifically mail box access doors and newspaper tube receptacles typically found therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art masonry mounted mail boxes are usually formed from bricks or stone in the form of a free standing pillar with a regulation metal mail box inserted therein. Additionally, a newspaper receiving tube is provided below the mail box insert. Heretofore such standard metal mail box inserts rust and eventually fail as well as being unsightly over time. Aluminum and plastic mail boxes are available for new construction and mail box covers have been developed to provide a decorative overlay for a standard mail box, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,869, 5,035,356, 5,346,125, 5,946,838 and 6,123,257 and U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0067480 A1.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,869, 5,035,356, 5,346,125 and 5,946,838 a variety of mail box covering assemblies are shown that provide for a number of different structural and decorative ways to cover a standard mail box such as wood slats and/or removable designer decorative panels see in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,869 and 5,346,125.
A masonry mail box assembly with a replaceable insert can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,257 which provides for a liner within a masonry support with a mail box inserted therein.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0067480 discloses a removable decorative mail box cover for the door thereof.